Megaman ZX 6：The End？！
Characters list Bosses: * Hivolt the roid * Comblame the Amphisbaroid * Freedive the Narwaroid * Thundap the Chimeroid * Nori the Hippalectroid * Swordeaf the Scarecroid * Gravimension the Hydroid * Soundeed the Eagroid * Grill the Ginsroid * Bomb the Hiproid * Rainboo the Tedproid * Ghodes the Batroid * Phanto the Catroid Fortress Bosses: * Sandstorm the Sphinxroid * Lightoly the Yuturoid * Flame Tank * Crystal Devil * Vulcan→塞德娜→Aeoles（MMZX6）→Caron * Rematch 12 使徒 * Billiate * Prometheus & Pandora+Selene+Selerath Regular enemies: * MBN-046 Le Mac * MBN-047 Prawa * MBN-048 Gulp * MBN-049 Centa * MBN-050 Fael * MBN-051 Laser OFU * MBN-052 Irommer * MBN-053 Gid * MBN-054 Bombetall * MBN-055 Nekiru HS(High Speed) * MBN-056 Videsion * MBN-057 Gaintall Cannon * MBN-058 Camereye * MBN-059 Punchy * MBN-060 Computer of Command * MBN Utor Norker * MBN-Mel Bula and Mel Borp Game text Narrator: Reploids, by human comes to life the most close to human individual, once get along with the humanity, but human in friction with Reploids, and then again to stop friction, although again and again, the war has been forgotten in the memory, but under the joint efforts of human beings and Reploids, Crocia built, and then suffered ∑ chip, J - Talisman and a series of problem, the problem is huge but people are trying to work out, over a year ago, developed by the man's DNA four heavenly Kings become Crocia new ruler, at first the four new rulers still trying to rebuild Crocia ravaged by war, but now has become a tyrant, four times ah, I miss that person rule here, have to mention that man, he is life is death, though, we will not clear, but I believe, as long as he can be found, can to save it with the Crocia like hell on earth, so we went to the Crocia crack zone with neighbouring countries - Mega area............ SyPuLin: "EEK, EEK, EEK... have been here, those guys that won't chase?" Xomel: "really, what? If we caught that what should I do?" SyPuLin: "we want to catch in the area before sunset with Mega meet peers. Although such risk is very big, but we can try to avoid." Mr. Tucker: "but, why was kind of the four heavenly Kings would become so violent?" SyPuLin: "I think there must be some reasons for this, or to find a companion to say again first, fast, keep up with everyone." (suddenly appeared on a Irregular) Public: "!" SyPuLin: "what can I do?" Cover: "miss SyPuLin, be careful! HMM..."(attack) SyPuLin: "thank you, cover...! Carefully back!" Cover: "wow!!"() being struck by fault is "damn..." Mr. Tucker: "not too safe here! Miss SyPuLin, you back to the first base!" DeFen: "we are in charge of stopped them, quickly back to base, SyPuLin miss!" SyPuLin: "but... well, then, you also want to safe return."(go) (after all defeated by irregular) Defen: "tired... Ugh... even that, I still want to..." (Suddenly appeared two figures) ?LOLI (mystery) : "Eh? Douma... what are those people?" ?(be called Douma man wearing armor) : "oh, they are..." ?LOLI (mystery) : "ha ha... so funny ~" Mr. Tucker: "fast... fast get out of here..." ?LOLI (mystery) : "Douma, why do they hurt?" Douma: "because... uh... I'm not sure, come on, let's go back, Selene." Selene: "Douma, they fell asleep? Hmm, mother said that the sleep will catch a cold on the ground, wake up, wake up..." (gun aimed at Selene of Irregular) Douma: "danger!"(picked up the Selene dodge bullets attack) Selene: "Selene is so~ afraid ~ ~ Douma ~ ~" Douma: "what are you guys trying to do?!"(into fighting form) Cover: "can you... are you...?" Douma: "hey! Ha!"(the Irregular one by one down) Selene: "ah! Here we go again! A lot of terrible ~ ~ ~ good ~ ~ ~" Douma: "!!!!!!!!!!"(and to a pile of Irregular) SyPuLin: "Everyone are okay?" Douma: "Who are you...?" SyPuLin, "the captain of the team Hope base, my name is SyPuLin, are you...? By the way, have you seen my companion?" Douma: "? I'm Douma. Your partner is said those who fell on the ground?" SyPuLin: "yes, they, what happened?" Douma: "I don't know, but I have already sent them to a safe area, not far from there." SyPuLin: "thank you."(will fall on the ground of the soldiers with Selene first transfer back to base) Douma: "you're welcome... bad, those guys again!" SyPuLin: "what can I do?" Douma (once again become a fighting form) : "hey! Ha!"(fails again one by one down) SyPuLin: "are you... are you...? Well, that's impossible, Douma, I invite you to join our team, you see?" Douma: "this, wait me settle them first, then talk to me about this." SyPuLin: "please, and so on, our comrades are still trapped underground institute in the Mega area, can you help me to save them?" Douma: "I can do that, but I just..." SyPuLin: "I believe you can do it, because of who you are, oh, forget it, or forget him, so, I send you to there, is there anything that we'll keep in touch, ok?" Douma: "I do my best for you..." SyPuLin: "please, Douma kun... is there anything I will contact with you."(Douma transmitted to underground institute) (prologue: underground institute) SyPuLin: "Douma kun, can you hear?" Douma: "boon, can." SyPuLin: "our company have been trapped in the depths of the underground research institute, and want to go to rescue them immediately, so, please, be careful those failure." Douma: "failure? Is what mean?" SyPuLin: "those who want to attack our Reploids, is this time they have to leave to catch us." Douma: "although I don't know what had happened, but I think I can help, so, to me!"(Mission Start) (to the MID-BOSS room) (if chosen Stage01 Haier desert) SyPuLin: "memory device B in the desert, a careful look should be able to find it, so, please."(Mission Start) (to the MID-BOSS room: VS Le Mac, move on to BOSS room after defeat) Comame two-headard (human form) : "as the phoenix ashes, I have heard you. I am one of the twelve apostles of the corona apostles, I heard that you and those insurgents mixed together, are you?" Douma: "SyPuLin insurgents? What are you talking them?" Comame two-headard: "all in all, theo had made under your highness, with insurgents had to do, be in charge of by me burned into ashes! (turns into Reploids form)" (WARNING) (if he beat) Comame two-headard: "burning! Burning! Ha ha ha ha! As theo f your highness said, everything will be in the ashes of the fire soon!" (after defeat him) Comame two-headard: "can... dammit... this guy... you should not afraid of my the fire of hell... but, I am sure I will come back, until then, you will be reduced to ashes! Woo sigh agghh --!!!!!!"(Explodes) (to move on to the next room, find the memory device B) Douma: "that is the memory?" SyPuLin: "Douma, already found the memory device B?" Douma: "boon." SyPuLin: "by the way, on the other side of the abnormal situation as if also lifted, hard you, come back to base."(Mission Complete) (for weapons) SyPuLin: "congratulations, you won the Comame two-headard’s X - SP skills: inflammation tea, in addition, you received a disk." Douma:I see-What the？Father? Selene:No.(Ripped her cross costume)Mama! Douma:Mama?! Ha-Ha! You not my Mama.(Start Charge) Selene:NOOO! Bium Selene:I……I must takes earth into doom. Category:Conceptual fan games